coincidentally
by recluse-writes
Summary: Sasuke "happens to be" there at the same time she is. He's not following her or anything.


How about some college AU for SH month?

Hinata is a business major, along with Neji, and they're both going to work in Hyuuga Corporation (her father was severely doubtful of her at first, but she's come a long way since her youth).

Sasuke is a criminal justice major, following in the footsteps of his brother and father to work in the police force.

Naruto and Gaara are political science majors that want to make a real difference in their communities.

Sakura is on the pre-med track to become a physician. She's most often seen carrying a few tome-like science textbooks that probably cost a month of rent… each.

Ino majors in psych - she's good at getting into people's heads. Chouji was accepted into the school's culinary program and Shikamaru is a genius majoring in philosophy.

Kiba is an animal biology major with plans to go to vet school and Shino is a biology major with a focus on entomology. He wants to travel to secluded parts of the world after college and study rare, native insects.

Tenten is also doing criminal justice, but would like to work in the military as a weapons specialist. Rock Lee is an education major, with plans to teach middle school physical education. He's also one of the school's top track stars and alarmingly fast.

This installment of Konoha University will feature… socially inept Sasuke!

* * *

Sasuke was taking part in his bi-weekly routine of reading by the lake. The lake just so happened to be next to the business building and the bench he was sitting on also happened to give him a good vantage point of the building entrance. These were coincidences.

"There you are."

Naruto plopped down and smacked his friend on the back as a greeting, startling him.

Sasuke looked up, briefly acknowledging the blonde before turning back to his novel.

"I was wondering where you always sped off to after your 2 o'clock." He was drumming his fingers on the wood of the bench and bouncing his leg up and down, always full of energy.

"Soo whatcha doin', teme?"

The Uchiha sighed and closed his book with an audible _thump_.

"I was trying to enjoy 'In the Minds of Notorious Serial Killers' before you-" He cut himself off mid-sentence and suddenly became transfixed on something in the distance.

Students began trickling out of the business building and jet black eyes were flickering through the faces as if searching for someone.

Naruto followed his line of vision, curious about what caught the stoic man's attention. When he spotted the familiar head of plum hair, everything made sense.

"Dude, you're being a borderline stalker. Just… get out there and ask her to lunch or something."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke reluctantly turned his gaze from the girl to a few ducks soliciting for bread crumbs. His tranquil bi-weekly routine was being ruined by one loud mouthed friend.

"Oh come on, you know I already know you have a massive crush on Hinata. Instead of creeping on her from the shadows you should do something."

Without waiting for Sasuke's reply, said friend continued to ramble on in an animated manner. "First it starts with following her around, and before you know it, you're arrested for trying to break into her apartment at 3 AM and I'm bailing you out; crying to the officers about how you were such a good kid!"

He paused momentarily to take a breath.

"I mean, you already know her freakin' schedule!" He wildly gestured to Sasuke and the now thinning crowd of business students.

Sasuke's eye twitched and he frowned. Naruto was being over dramatic, but what was new? Besides, he only knew her schedule on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Still focused on the pair of ducks waddling across the shore, he retorted, "It's all a coincidence."

He then pointed to the waterfowl and rippling waters. "I happen to like this lake, it's peaceful here," cutting his eyes to blue ones, he finished in an annoyed tone, "Well… it _was_ peaceful here."

Frustrated with the blatant denial, Naruto huffed and got up to leave, "Whatever man, if you want my advice you know where to find me." The shorter man stomped off, muttering the words "bail… Sasuke… criminal record…" to himself.

When the blonde was finally out of sight, Sasuke slumped in his seat and exhaled deeply.

In the deep recesses of his heart, he knew Naruto was mostly right. Except about the part where he'd get arrested. He would never stoop as low as breaking and entering.

Nevertheless, the rest was true. Uchiha Sasuke had a massive, pathetic crush on a girl that didn't so much as breathe in his general direction.

And he had no earthly idea what he should do.


End file.
